


Akko Gets Drugged

by Boonaw



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonaw/pseuds/Boonaw
Summary: Hello dear readers, this is going to be a series of Akko getting drugged by Sucy and doing things I think she’d do on these drugs. Have fun and enjoy~ Also I am playing up the drugs/actions people would do for humor!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Akko Gets Drugged

**Salvia Divinorum**

...

It was a usual day at Luna Nova as usual. This was quite normal. Akko was laying head first into a pillow thinking about the circumference around Diana’s sweet cheeks. Lotte wasn’t around, probably out in the woods talking to herself because she’s a schizo fuck. Sucy sat at her desk, holding a small bong, the was bowl filled with a dark sage shrug, and in her other hand there was a liquid concoction housed in a small bottle. She shook it vigorously until it turned a color horny for red.

She smiled, “Akko.”

Akko’s head bobbed up, some saliva trailing off her chin.

“I’ve got something for you to try...”

Her tone said it all, it had a pinch of a plotting attitude that made Akko perk up with worry. Sucy swished the bottle back and forth smoothly. 

“What is it?” Akko asked anxiously.

“This…” she said brandishing the bottle, “This is something that’ll make you smarter… You definitely could need it… Moron.”

“HEY!” Akko retaliated, “I just woke up and you’re already bullying me!?”

She puppy dog’d in the face. Sucy continued on.

“Maybe if you were smart enough you wouldn’t get yourself into these situations. Right?”

Akko’s hairs stood up in protest and a vein surfaced at her temple.

“Oh fuck” Sucy thought, “She’s going to fucking kill me…”

“Give me that!” Akko said, taking the bottle away from Sucy’s hand.

“If this’ll make me smarter I can figure out the circumference around Diana’s ass!” Akko thought intelligently.

Sucy turned her head only shy of Akko’s focus. She smirked, thinking this was just too easy. Akko downed the entire bottle in a heartbeat. Her triumph showed in her face too; the confidence of ignorance. It was silent for a moment before Sucy cackled erratically. 

“What’s so funny? Your potion didn’t work!” Akko fumed, then she felt something, “Oh...”

The front of her shorts bulged outward and twitched without restraint, it was incredible. Sucy laughed sociopathically. Akko’s skin turned a light tomato color, and her legs quivered in the ecstasy.

“Diana...” she moaned involuntarily before covering her mouth in surprise.

She looked down and saw a phallus parading in her shorts. She took her shorts off and realized she was affected by a chunky erection. Her thoughts and feelings were in disarray. 

“Nice dick!” Sucy jested, nearly falling off her seat!

“HEY! FUCK YOU! WHY DO I HAVE A STICKY THING!?” Akko exploded.

Sucy lulled herself a bit, gaining a smidge of composure.

“Because you’re stupid…”

“WHAT!?”

Akko was drunk in rage, barely holding herself together. She bubbled at the mouth, looking quite retarded.

“Calm down idiot. You’re gonna need to smoke this to get rid of the effects.”

She presented the bong to Akko, it was heavily packed with dark sage.

Akko stared at it for a moment, “And how do I know this won’t give me penis-”

“Just smoke it already! Do you really want me to talk about your repressed feelings for Diana? Because it’s really showing right now..” Sucy provoked, all the while grinning devilishly.

Akko’s eyes widened, “I DO NOT! Give me that!”

She yanked the bong from Sucy’s grasp.

“Light me...” She said with a childish anger.

Sucy took out a torch lighter and held the flame at the top of the bowl. 

“Suck it all in and hold for 20 seconds… Then the effects of your manhood should wear off in 4minutes...” Sucy explained calmly.

Akko felt uneasy as she sucked in a gale of smoke and after 20 seconds she surrendered the air to the Earth. Sucy couldn’t keep it together anymore!

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THAT WASN’T A CURE! THAT WAS SALVIA DIVINORUM!” she laughed, nearly busting her sides!

Akko’s mind froze immediately and she became bizarrely confused. Why was Sucy’s head spinning in on itself? Where the hell did the talking walls come from? Why was she being pulled into oblivion? She was a horny mess and felt like she was being turned into a tampon. She began to panic.

“What?” she inquired, she didn’t quite understand what was going on.

“Salvia.” Sucy replied, her voice crowding Akko’s ears, echoing mercilessly.

Akko burst into a cold sweat, and shook violently. She let out a small bark and smiled like a psycho.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SUCY!!!” she snapped, thrusting her raging erection towards Sucy’s _clam_.

Sucy knew she was in for a ride now! She sprung out of the chair just before Akko’s cock could reach her. Akko’s penis penetrated the chair, causing it to shatter to the floor. When she fell to the floor and her cock penetrated the ground, leaving a well sized glory hole behind with an attachment of rage cum. Akko tried saying words, but her speech was akin to someone with a broken jaw sporting mild retardation. Akko ripped off her clothes and screeched loudly, realizing her dick was absolutely mangled! Sucy tried bolting out the room but Akko latched on to the back of her shorts, revealing her plumped panties.

“PA PA PA pEnIS! BLOOD!” Akko shrilled, looking quite horny.

Sucy was horrified and smashed her broom stick on Akko’s head. Akko let go in a daze, and Sucy ran out of the room swinging the door open violently. Lotte was on the other side of the door and got her face caved in by the edge of it. Lotte’s orifices were spurting blood profusely, it rushed like paints.

“Oh shit!” Sucy cursed, but there was no time for background characters.

The noise alarmed many of the girls. Two of which were Constanze and Jasmika.

“What was that noise?” Jasmika asked, concerned.

“Akko’s probably doing something dumb again...” another girl replied.

“Holy shit! A-Akko’s a boy!?!”

Sucy made her way down the hallway of confused yet terrified screams, she took a glance behind and saw Akko drag Lotte’s unmoving body into the room and shut the door. Many of the girls joined Sucy in fleeing while some locked themselves in their dorms, paying no mind to the situation. 

As the conjugation of girls were making their way down the stairs, Hannah and Barbara rammed Sucy into a wall, startling everyone.

Barbera was pissed, “Hey mushroom freak! You think this is funny!?”

“Did we ask to look like Kylie Jenner you fucking bitch!?” Hannah added, flaunting her lips.

Sucy noticed that their lips were definitely calorie dense. She wanted to enjoy their rage induced anguish but heard a flurry of footsteps coming their way, it was getting faster and faster. Hannah looked up the stairs but before she knew it Akko - who was covered in blood - lunged into the air towards her face, the phallus leading the way! 

“SAUGEN SAUGEN SAUGEN!!!” Akko wheezed, stuffing her mangled member to the back of Hannah’s throat, smashing all of Hannah’s teeth.

The force sent Hannah flying down the first flight of stairs, straight into a wall. It left a crater where her head used to be and Hannah slumped to the floor slowly, fully unresponsive. 

Akko’s body tightened savagely and she screamed, “I-I AM THE TAMPON!”

The girls screamed in terror and ran back up the stairs all hiding in Sucy’s dorm, all the while hearing Akko bash Hannah’s face into the fourth dimension. They locked the door behind them.

“Oh shit Lotte!” a student screamed, absolutely terrified.

The scene was completely unacceptable, Lotte was utterly tarnished in blood, face down, and in her underwear. There was unintelligible writing all over her legs and arms. Constanze attended to her wounds, and noticed her face was completely caved in. Just what did Akko do to her?

“S-Sucy what’s wrong with Akko? Why is she acting like that?” Jasmika quivered.

Sucy was silent for a moment before she said a thing, “Listen up...”

_...Meanwhile, Heading to Akko’s Dorm..._

Amanda was walking up the stairs when she made it to the first flight of stairs and witnessed the aftermath of glory. Hannah was bashed so badly that she resembled an apple. Amanda’s eyes shifted towards the bloodied Akko who was standing in front of Hannah naked, silently untouched. She felt as if something was wrong.

“Akko...” Amanda hesitated.

Akko turned to her. Her face was distant; emotionless. It really showed in her impassive eyes. Amanda peered down and saw Akko’s raging mangled cock. She was deeply disturbed by this...

“What the fuck?” 

_…Sucy’s Dorm..._

Sucy had explained to the girls why Akko was acting this way and what Salvia was. During their chat about the event that just occurred a familiar scream could be heard from the hall, this got the attention of the girls.

“Was that Amanda?” Barbara questioned.

“GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE HELP ME!!!” the voice shirked in agony.

“Raspy dyke voice? That’s definitely her.” Sucy commented monotonically. 

“Well, what on Earth do we do about this?” Barbara asked, “I don’t want to end up like… Hannah...”

Her eyes got watery just thinking of the scene… Constanze wasted no time and turned her wand into a magic rifle, she walked up to the door.

Sucy placed her hands on her shoulder.

“Hey, you’re not planning on killing her right?” Sucy prodded.

Constanze had an inaudible expression on her face which shifted to and short satisfied rage, she took hold of the door knob, but before she could open it the half of Amanda’s body breached through the door, clashing into Constanze’s head. She was rendered useless and the girls shrieked from the sheer intensity of the surprise. 

Amanda’s face had scratches on it, a river of blood was trailed from her scalp, and her clothes were in tatters. 

“HOLY SHIT GUYS! AKKO’S TWEAKIN’ OR SOMETHING! HELP!” Amanda gasped, clearly distraught.

She tried prying herself out of the door, but she was jailed. The girls stepped away from her, getting their wands and spells ready for Akko. Amanda felt her shorts and panties get lowered, revealing that tomboy ass. 

“A-AKKO NO! NO!”

There was a thud then Amanda let out a pleasurable scream, her eyes meeting at the top of her vision, she couldn’t help but slobber dogishly. She became very weak and went loose in the door; hanging lifelessly. It was still and silent, time seemed thick, then they heard fleeing footsteps.

“W-was she penetrated!?” Barbara gulped.

“Oh no...” Jasmika sobbed.

Sucy slowly let the door open, making sure Akko was gone. Once it was fully open they were presented Amanda’s rear end. The Shiny Rod had been stuffed inside her like cotton in a bear, it slipped out but there was no blood, this didn’t meet the expectations...

“She’s definitely been doing this...” Sucy commented.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Some girls began prying Amanda out of the door, while the others tried to figure out what they were going to do. 

“Should we just wait it out? You said it’d last 4 minutes right?” a student wondered.

Sucy pondered for a bit, “In most cases, but look what she’s done just in the first 2 minutes. Not to mention she may feel the effects for 10 more minutes. We have to deal with her now!”

Everyone agreed once again.

“Okay. Jasmika, Barbara… Come with me, we’re gonna go get Akko.”

“Alright!” they affirmed energetically!

“Jasmika, all you have to do is sit on her and she’s done.”

Jasmika looked up embarrassingly. That was friendly fire! After a moment they stepped out of the room and noticed trail bloody footsteps leading downstairs. It was definitely Akko. They followed them closely, passing Hannah, and down into the main hallway. The hallway was littered with students who were left bashed and unrecognizable. They were stuck in walls, hanging from the ceiling and most of all their shorts were down or missing, only God knows why. They continued their hunt, and ended up in front of Diana’s dorm… The door knob was plastered in blood.

Barbara whimpered, “Oh no! Diana!”

“Shush!” Sucy commanded.

Barbara covered her whore mouth, she was shaking in place. Just as Sucy was about to open the door Diana walked up holding a laundry basket.

“Barbara? Sucy? Jasminka? What are you all doing? I-is this all blood!?” she asked as she noticed the scene.

“DIANA!” Barbara screamed with joy, forcing a hug that caused Diana to drop the basket.

Diana blushed, “W-what’s going on?”

Jasmika pointed to the door anxiously, “Akko...”

“Akko?”

“Yes, Akko…” Sucy assured. “I’ll tell you later. Just follow our lead for now...”

Diana gave in and followed. Everyone readied their wands and Sucy pushed the door open, however Akko was nowhere to be seen. They inched into the room slowly, one by one. The room was painted in blood, scribbled writings all over the walls and a puddle of blood on Diana’s bed. Diana was made uneasy by this and the rusted fragrance of blood didn’t make it any better.

“Where the hell is she?” Sucy wondered while scanning the room.

The door slammed shut and a gale of wind blew past Diana. A cold sinister messaged her toned thighs.

“What the?” Diana said, puzzled.

Looking down she saw that she was in her panties which were pretty lewd for a school girl. Diana became red with embarrassment, she tried her best to cover herself up.

“Damn it where is she!?” Diana grunted in frustration.

A shadow appeared behind Diana and Sucy noticed almost immediately.

“Diana! MOVE!” she warned!

But it was far too late, Diana was slammed into the floor! Akko grabbed her fat cheeks and tried to spread them further than the Red Sea.

“TAMPON! TAMPON! TAMPON!” Akko beamed crazily, trying to shove her head inside of Diana’s child tunnel. 

Diana shrieked and tossed and turned, trying to crawl away from her, but Akko kept dragging her back!

“Jasmika now!” Sucy commanded.

Jasmika ran up to Akko but froze in place like a frightened sheep. 

“JASMIKA D-DO SOMETHING” Daina panicked!

Jasmika seemed torn...

“B-but I can’t hurt Akko! I don’t want to hurt anyone!” Jasmika cried.

However Sucy had no morals, she just into Jasmika, tipping her over like an unconscious cow. She landed on Akko, nearly flattening her under packed lard.

“HOLY SHIT! YOU FAT BITCH!” Akko screamed, before biting into her flesh!

Jasmika screeched in pain and rolled off of Akko! Akko got up wobbly and stood on all fours. She growled like a crippled a dog. Akko rushed towards Barbara! Sucy tipped her wand Akko’s way.

Sucy concentrated for a moment before shouting, “Unredomdum!” 

A streaked light flew from the tip of her wand, connecting with Akko’s body. Moments later Akko had been engulfed by flames! She shrieked miserably, rolling in agony, and the searing pain of fire. 

“Oops...” Sucy murmured, genuinely sympathetic. 

The flames wore off, leaving Akko drained of energy, she laid on the ground passed out from the exhaustion.

“Looks like it’s finally over!” Barbara celebrated!

Diana stood up, shaking in fear, but she mustered up enough courage to speak.

“How do we explain this to the professors?”

Sucy thought for a moment…

“I’ll explain later...”

...

**The End**

...

_P.S. Never do Salvia Divinorum at parties or people you don’t trust. In fact, just never try it, the potential mental harm you can go through is concerning and almost 100% guaranteed in some ways. It is an extremely intense short lasting psychedelic dissociative and words ineffable when describing it for the most part. It is possible to have a good trip, just respect the sage and dose correctly! You don’t wanna become a bashed testicle!_


End file.
